yokaiwatchfandomcom-20200223-history
Komane
, Ice Cream | foodspinoff = Ice Cream , | hp = 1240 | spirit = 820 | power = 860 | speed = 1240 | defence = 860 | ywww = 4092 | ukiukipedia = YW1-031 #PYW-054 #PYW-072 #UYW-020 #ZYW-018 #YD2-023 }} is a Rank A, Fire-attribute Rare Yo-kai of the Charming tribe. Prior to Yo-kai Watch 2, he was a Regular Yo-kai. The level that is required to make Komane evolve from Komasan inexplicably varies from the different game series since the line's inclusion. In Yo-kai Watch, it was originally set at Lv. 35, and in Yo-kai Watch 2, it is set at Lv. 25. As of Yo-kai Watch Blasters, he instead evolves from Komasan when fused with a Swirly Soul. Appearances Video games *''Yo-kai Watch: Befriending Yo-kai. *Yo-kai Watch 2: Befriending Yo-kai. *Yo-kai Watch 3: Befriending Yo-kai. *Yo-kai Watch Blasters: Befriending Yo-kai. *Yo-kai Watch Busters 2: Befriending Yo-kai. *Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble: Playable Yo-kai. *Yo-kai Watch: Medal Wars: Playable Yo-kai. Anime series *Yo-kai Watch anime series: Cameo Yo-kai. Biology A dull-white, lion-like Yo-kai with big lime-green eyes and red markings encircling them. He has red stripes for whiskers as well as stripes below the shoulder, and on each hip. His inner-ear and stomach are blue, while at the center of it's head is a blue flame ponytail with a bigger tail matching it. Around it's wrist, eyebrows, and feet are the same markings. The pouch it wore beforehand turns into a short cape. This Yo-kai belongs to the Komainu family of Yo-kai alongside Komasan, Komajiro, Komiger, and Hardy Hound. Profile ''Yo-kai Watch Komasan will evolve into Komane once it reached level 35. Alternatively, Komane can be found at the Entry Hall in the Yo-kai World. Yo-kai Watch 2 Unlike the first game, the only way to get Komane is to evolve from Komasan. Komasan will now evolve into Komane once it reached level 25, 10 levels earlier than in the first game. Yo-kai Watch Blasters Unlike the first two games in the main series, Komasan will now evolve into Komane when fused with a Swirly Soul. Alternatively, Komane can be freed from Crank-a-kai using the Strong Yo-kai Coin. Yo-kai Watch 3 Similar to Yo-kai Watch 2, the only way to get Komane is to evolve from Komasan. Like in Yo-kai Watch Blasters, Komasan will instead evolve into Komane when fused with a Swirly Soul. Game data Main series games data Yo-kai Watch |120 |-|All enemies|Will-o'-the-wisps (sic) fly from his body to burn his foes.}} Yo-kai Watch 2 Blasters Stats Yo-kai Watch 3 Blasters Stats Attribute tolerance Held items Locations Spin-off games Yo-kai Watch Blasters Yo-kai Watch Busters 2 Other games Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble Yo-kai Watch: Ukiukupedia Evolution Fusion Quotes * Befriended: ''"Finally...I have found someone worthy of being my friend!"'' * Loafing: * 'Receiving food (favorite): ' * 'Receiving food (normal): ' * 'Receiving food (disliked): ' In the anime Komane made his anime debut as a cameo in EP202. Etymology * His Japanese name, "Shishikoma", is a combination of shishi (獅子, "lion") and komainu. His English name, "Komane", is a combination of komainu and mane. * His German name, "Komähne", is similar to his English name, as is a combination of komainu and mähne (mane). * His Spanish name, "Komaleón" is a combination of "komainu" and "León" (lion). Origin See Komasan#Origin. Trivia In other languages fr:Komaous de:Komähne es:Komaleón Category:Male Characters Category:Charming Tribe Category:Present Yo-kai Category:Rank A Yo-kai Category:Yo-kai That Love Milk Category:Yo-kai Introduced In Yo-kai Watch Category:Fighter Role Yo-kai Category:Fire-attribute Yo-kai Category:Animal Yo-kai Category:Dog Yo-kai Category:Level-up Evolutions Category:Fusion Evolutions Category:Rare Yo-kai Category:Yo-kai That Love Ice Cream Category:White Yo-kai Category:Blue Yo-kai Category:Komainu